New Beggining
by xXxSomeonexXx
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first time to make a fanfiction so please bear with me! This story is about Harry's life turned to normal life and Ron suddenly becoming responsible! Is this the beggining of a new life!
1. The Weird Scene

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling I do not own the book but if I was then I would be so rich.

A New Beginning

It was a perfectly normal day for Harry Potter, their subjects were boring a few points were taken from their house, as usual Professor Snape was still favoring the Slytherins and of course Malfoy was still his arch enemy in school. But although everything was so right and normal, there was still something wrong, Harry never remembered any normal day that happened to his life. Back at the Dursley household he was always the maid, he was always bossed to do this and that, and that wasn't even normal for an ordinary half – mortal. But this time he wasn't treated like a slave or a superstar. He was treated like an ordinary wizard. Even the quidditch practice was normal, no bumps, no bruises, and no wounds.

"Gee Harry, things are going pretty well for you today," said Hermoine, " I mean not a single scratch, wound or even a bloody dirt in your uniform is seen."

" I dunno Hermoine, but I think something is up, I mean in my life I have never had a normal day before, not even one."

" Of course he isn't use to these kinds of days, boring & normal ones," smirked Malfoy " He always go through fame, glory and a bit of action," "But then again he could be lying, he could lie about not having a normal day in the world of mudbloods," looking stiffly at Hermoine.

"Oh, back off Malfoy you know you shouldn't stay with a mudblood, what will you do when people see you with me?"

"Shut Up Hermoine! Besides you're the one who should back off since you're the mudblood shouldn't you be going back to where your filthy muggle parents are!"

" Don't you even think about insulting my parents again Malfoy or you are in serious trouble!"

" Oh ya well why don't you put your wand where your mouth is!"

"That's enough you two!" said Ron.

" Shouldn't you be in your Potion class Malfoy!"

" And you Hermoine, for goodness sake you're a prefect you know you are not supposed to break any rules in this institution! Five points from Gryffindor! "

"What!" Finally the calm Hermoine, for the first time was shocked.

" And also Five points from Slytherin!"

" What!" The same reaction was seen in Malfoy's face.


	2. The Unknown Transfer

A New Beginning Chapter – 2 

After that weird scene, Ron and Harry met up in the Great Hall.

Harry: "Ron, what happened early ago, are you sure your ok?"

Ron: "About what?"

Harry: "You just acted like a prefect, and not just any prefect, a **good**, **responsible** prefect."

Ron: " What the bloody hell do you mean Harry, I mean, I am a prefect, I'm supposed to act like one."

Harry placed his hand over Ron's forehead to make sure he's all right.

Ron: " What the heck are you thinking Harry," " I'm ok and if you think I am crazy then fine think of it that way, I am just acting like a model to my fellow classmates and schoolmates.

Ron ran out of the great hall as if someone was chasing him. Hermoine came when Ron left and she can see tears in his eyes. As if something really awful happened, Hermoine rushed to Harry.

Hermoine: " Harry, do you have any idea why Ron is crying,"

Harry: "I don't know Hermoine, ask him he was the one who became all bezerk in an instant, I mean I was just asking, why he was acting a bit more responsible, I mean don't you think it's weird for Ron to act that way, besides isn't it your first time to make the Gryffindor house loose 5 points!" " Don't you think it's a bit weird?"

Hermoine: " Harry I don't think you get it, don't you know the news?"

Harry: "What news Hermoine and when did you know the news?"

Hermoine: "I knew it just now, I found out that…. That… that…"

Harry: "What, tell me Hermoine, tell me."

Hermoine: " That Ron is transferring to a new wizard school!"

Harry: "What!"

Hermoine: " He is transferring to Beuxbatons."

Harry: " Why?"

Hermoine: "His parents can't take the prices, He has to go to a cheaper school."

Harry: "Explains why he is becoming responsible, he wants to make the best of his school years a memorable one.


	3. A Close BreakUp of Friendship

A New Beginning

At the common room, Harry was waiting for Ron, who was in the worst mood. Finally after what looked like 24 hours, Ron finally came in.

"Ron,"

" What Harry do you still want to know if I am crazy or not, well I think you should be sad enough,"

"Ron I am so sorry, I didn't know you're going to transfer."

" Well, you're too late, and I thought you were my best friend, but I didn't know that you think of me as a lunatic or a maniac."

"Ron I told you I am sorry, do I have to tell you that a thousand of times."

"It's not that Harry, it's the way you treated me like an insane freak!"

Suddenly Hermione came in the room.

"What's the big fuzz all about?"

"Ron and Harry is fighting, and it sounds like they don't have the initiative to be friends again." Said a concerned Ginny.

"Ok I'll talk to them,"

"Boys can you tell me what's up, why are you both fighting?"

"It's because of Harry, he treated me like I'm mental!"

" I already said I'm sorry Ron, besides I didn't know you were transferring!"

"Both of you can you just shut up, can't you at least work this out."

"Ron you have no right to just shout at Harry like that, you know that he didn't know about you going to Beuxbatons,"

"And you Harry, why on earth did you think of him as a maniac,"

"Sorry, I was just shocked on what happened back there,"

"Ron, he already said sorry,"

"Well ok Harry I forgive you, but can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Ron?"

"Don't think of me as a maniac ok?"

" Sure,"

And both of them hugged, but there is a problem, what would Harry do without Ginny!


End file.
